Pac-Man.exe
I woke up at 2 A.M. in the morning, at the sound of a doorbell. I walked down the stairs and checked through the window, through the pitch black darkness. There was a man, possibly in his late 40's and early 50's, holding a floppy disk in front of my house. The only thing stopping me from not seeing him was the flashlight he wielding in his hand. I was waiting until he gets off my property, and goes away. Before a reached for the phone to call 911, he threw the floppy disk down on ground, and headed off into the darkness. I immediately called the police afterwards, and assured me to find someplace safe as they search the area—and make sure the man wouldn't come back. I mentioned the fact he dropped a floppy disk, and headed off, and the woman on the phone didn't sound so worried. They sent an police car to make sure nothing bad is going on around my area, and said it's safe to go back to sleep. So I headed back to bed, and fell asleep not long afterwards. When I woke up next morning to get the mail, I stopped by and got a good glance at the floppy disk the man threw onto the ground. I picked up the disk and there was a piece of tape a note taped to it saying “Pac-Man.exe”. Lucky for me, my Windows 95 computer was still functional during that time. Perhaps I can play this game when I'm bored later, I said to myself, while staring at the disk. “Yeah, maybe I should play this game right now, I got nothing better to do.” When I walked up stairs and opened the door to my bedroom, I popped the disk into my computer, and watched the pop-up screen show. It read “Pac-Man”, and in the bottom right side of the screen it said “Press enter to start the game”. Then so I did. When the screen went to black, the game started like normal, except the names of the ghost were different. Blinky's nickname was entirely different, his name changed into “Ḓ͙̻͍̮̪ͯ̿̀ͦ̋̓ẹ̳̯͉̩̞̻ͣ̅͑̊͗͂͋̃ͅa̡̩̕̕t̩̻̲̺̲͍̘̤̹̗͈͎̣h̷͚̹̫̬̯͚̗ͭ̿ͣ̅ͤ̍̚͡”, and the other ghosts kept their original names. I found that to be strange, as the rest of the game continued like usual, and later passed the second level. The screen to next level was normal, until the game loaded up. The whole game changed level design and the background changed color—and the ghost sprites all changed into a dark red color. Then what happened next freaked me out. A loud jumpscare popped up, making me fall on the floor. I was in shock. As I picked myself up of the floor, the screen changed. My computer bluescreened and shut itself down. I was confused. As I relogged into my computer, the game restarted itself up again. Text appeared on the screen. “Made by the ████ organization”. I'm confused ''I said to myself, ''my head hurts. ''I head into the restroom and began vomiting rapidly, there was blood in my vomit. I'd lay down on my bed with a bucket slept for a few hours, and then—I woke up. I was in front of the computer, the screen read “Congratulations, Mr. ████! You passed our experiment program test! You may leave and continue your sleep.” I'd shut the computer down, and trip on my way towards my bed. Then, I woke up—m-my skin a light yellow color, and my face was incredibly numb. It felt dry and ruff, as I walked into the restroom and stared at the mirror. “My face! M-m-my body!” I began crying uncontrollably, and began laughing like I was sick in the head. I realized, I turned into '''Pac-Man. ' Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Shok ending